The present invention relates to wheat gluten based compositions, articles made therefrom, and methods for making the same. More particularly, the invention relates to low-density articles made from wheat gluten, reinforcing fibrous materials, and other optional components. The invention also relates to the compositions used to make such articles as well as methods of making such articles.
Wheat gluten protein has been used in a variety of compositions, adhesives, formed articles to varying degrees of success. Due to the highly complex nature of proteins, it is difficult to predict what effect a given addition or change will have on the process and/or the properties of the resultant product, since the reactions involved are delicate and sensitive to minor changes in processing conditions and to minor changes to the process itself. In the manufacture of wood composites, applicants have found compositions and processes that achieve better mechanical properties with less gluten binder or at least similar mechanical properties with less gluten binder. Thus, the gluten based compositions and articles described herein require less material, and are thus more efficient in terms of both cost and performance.
There is a demand for such gluten based compositions and articles in a variety of fields.